Nate Morgan
Nate Morgan is one of the smartest people alive, and the leading scientist for the Mobian government. It is noted that he is one of the smartest people on the planet who never attended Wumbo University. While Dr. Morgan's present and future looks bright, his past is nothing but dark. History Nate was born in the Overlander (Mobius' term for Human) populated city of Megaopolis. Even at a young age, his genius showed. In his twenties, he became a scientist, part of an underground scientific project to create a reliable and environmentually friendly energy source that would bring Mobius into a new golden age. He quickly asended to the head of the project, which he took seriously. During one faithful day, the team were doing an unstable test run. Nate asked his assisstant, Julian Kintobor if he performed a safe check, who lied and said yes. Nate then made the mistake of starting a test run and causing a huge explosion. Nate was then brought to Megaopolis suprieme court, where he was found gulity of a endless list of crimes. Since no one was killed, the judge went easy on Nate and banished him from the Overlands (Overlander controlled terratory in Mobius). Nate then walked through the badlands, expecting to be killed by Mobians. Eventually, Nate came across a group of Mobians, King Theodore and his guards. The guards treated Nate the way he expected, with hostitlity. However, the King reached his hand in friendship. Nate then returned to Mobotropolis (Mobius' capital) and returned to his old position, but working for the Mobians. Years later, Nate succeeded his misson under the rule of King Maximilion, King Theodore's son. Nate created the power rings, which became the kingdom's main source of energy. Nate was deemed a hero. This wasn't the happy ending for Nate however. The Warlord at the time, Kodos, was extremely speciesist and hated Nate simply because he was an Overlander. He teamed up with the Royal Wizard, Ixis Naugus - who feared that Nate's science will replace his magic - to turn the kingdom against Nate. They then created a plan. Kodos, Ixis, Nate, and a few Mobian soldiers were on a picnic when ambushed by an Overlander gang (guided by Ixis' magic). The plan was to have Nate side with his own species, and then gave him arrested for treason. The plan backfired when Nate sided with the Mobians against the Overlander gang. After the fight, the Kodos, Ixis, and Nate were the only ones still alive. Unfortunetly, Kodos and Ixis had a "Plan B". When they came back to Mobotropolis, Kodos told King Maximillion that Nate sided with an Overlander gang against the Mobians. Nate denied Kodos' lies, but Ixis backed them up. King Maximillion, heart broken, believed Kodos. While not exiled, Nate left Mobotropolis believing that he was bad luck. Nate then moved to the Southern tip of Mobius where he befriended a cybornetic snowmonster named Eddy. For twenty years, Nate and Eddy lived in peace. However, Eddy eventually died. Nate couldn't continue living in the southern tip that reminded him of his late friend, so he moved back to Mobotropolis. As soon as he appeared, he was suprisingly welcomed. He found out that Ixis and Kodos eventually revealed themselves as traitors, and King Maximillion realized that Kodos was lying when he said Nate was a traitor. Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Smart Category:Characters